A New Breed Of Warrior
by VeRo FaLsO
Summary: When Hector is challanged to make Jules, a girl he has known his whole life, into a soldier the consequences make life complicated. Hector isn't dead, and Troy still stands Ch 2 is up! READ N REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Hector!"

"No!"

"Hector! Pleeeeeeease!"

"Absolutely not!"

The girl stepped in front of the elder Prince of Troy, "Hector, be reasonable--"

"Be reasonable? Be _reasonable_! Are you insane? How can you ask me to put my title and your life on the line by doing something like that?" He sidestepped her and began to walk away.

"Hector! Hectooooor!"

That was it. She was more determined than ever. All she had wanted her whole life was to be a warrior, and here she was in the company of the greatest warrior her country had to offer but he would not do her the honor of training her. She ran after him, her tunic jumping and swinging with every step she took as the wind rushed past her long dark hair.

"Hector?"

"You already know my answer, Julios." No one called her Julios, every one just referred to her as Jules, everyone except for Hector, Prince of Troy.

"No. I won't stand for that Hector. Please, I'm only going to ask once more, teach me to be a soldier?"

"You just don't understand do you?" he sighed.

"Why don't you believe I can do this?"

"What? Look at you! Of course I think you can do as well as any man," It was true, Jules was lean and toned with strong shoulders and legs. "you justhaven't thought aboutall thatcomes with armed training. If I did this for you** I** would be the one who had to… to hurt you, to make you bleed in ways you know nothing about, to initiate you." He looked up at the girl he had known for most of his life and could tell she finally understood.

Jules could remember being a child and running up and down the meadows and hills just out side the walls of the city watching new soldiers being initiated in to the military. As a child you think such things are easy and fun; you watch and listen and people do funny things and make funny noises. As a child you have no idea what any of this means. You never suspect that what men did with men out in the field was something ordinary that would eventually happen to you. Something you may have wanted to happen to you.

Finally she gave him the answer he never, or always, wanted to hear, "I don't care, Hector."

He gave her one final warning, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes"

"Your training begins tomorrow at sunrise."


	2. Lesson One

-1

"What is this?" he asked.

Jules had just come out to the field where he said he would meet her.

He was staring down at her tunic. Long and flowing, with sleeves and sashes. He quickly and without warning took his dagger and ripped at her sleeves. Jules shouted from surprise as Hector grabbed to keep her legs still and moved on to tear apart the long skirt.

"Hector! What are--" She began but he was determined.

He squeezed tighter at her thighs when she tried to move and finished up the rest of the skirt which now reached just the top of her legs.

"You said you wanted to fight, Julios. Well how were you going to even move in that?" Prince Hector asked as he pointed to the pile of cloth bundled off to the side.

Jules bent down to rub her legs which were covered in finger marks and a little sore.

Hector looked at her and then continued, "Here, put these on." as he handed her a breast plate, and helmet, along with arm and leg protection.

"Thank you, Hector."

He grinned, "Well, I don't want to hurt you _too_ much."

She finished dressing and looked up at him, "This is fighting stance." he instructed as he bent his arms and legs and brought his fists up. "When you get a shield and sword you'll be holding them here…" he motioned towards his hips, "…and here." he waved at the space next to body where the sword would eventually be.

"Wait," Jules interrupted, "You're not giving me a sword? How am I supposed to learn anything?"

"You've got two hands, two arms, two legs, two feet… learn to work with those first and then I'll give you weapons." Hector answered.

She listened to all his instructions carefully and then it was time to spar.

"I'll go easy on you the first time." The prince assured.

He lunged.

She turned and stepped back.

She swung.

He blocked.

That was how it began and as he let her get away with less and less the fight became a brutal dance.

She would turn to miss as his fist came towards her face but then he'd be right behind her grabbing at her shoulders, digging his fingers into her arms. He pushed her onto the ground, into the dirt, and down under his weight. Then quickly he would flip her so she couldn't kick at him and he could control the bend of her knees. They were both sweating now. She jerked her head in an attempt to bite at his arms or neck so he pinned her hands above her head with one arm and covered her mouth with the other.

Jules felt helpless and even a little guilty because she'd asked him to do this. But more than any of that she felt as if she liked this. She liked the way he moved her body like a doll's. She liked this side of Hector he had never shown her. She liked his anger and his drive. She liked the heat of his touch and his breath coming down on her. Oh Apollo! What was she thinking!

Hector--this _new_ Hector-- brought his face to her ear and with all his body weight crushing down on hers told her, "That's lesson one; never turn your back to your enemy."

He let her get up.

"Go Clean yourself up, Julios. We do this all again tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Hector. Will I see you at Dinner?"

"When do I miss food?"

"That's right, I forget what a pig you are." She smiled and walked away.

As Hector sat on the ground watching her; watching the way her bruised legs still walked, or the way the blood from the scratches on her arms had already dried, he couldn't help wondering if she had let him win.

_Naw… _


End file.
